Enemies-All-Around-Quest
Quest starts in: Morheim Lighthouse (113,101,479) Recommended Level: 13-20 You must have completed: Freedom You say 'Hail, Assistant Tanri' Assistant_Tanri says to soandso 'I'm sorry, i'm waiting for someone important to arrive' You say 'I have arrived to help' Assistant_Tanri says to soandso 'Ah good you have made it. Rail is sorry she was unable to meet you here in person and has sent me in her stead as she travels south on a delicate matter. Your efforts in Haven has uncovere d a plot to simultaneously attack haven and morheim from the abandoned mines and caves that lay under both our respective towns. With the death of Argb Tooflus the orcs under Haven are now in disarray however the Goblins under Morheim are still at large and a danger to our allies in Morheim. Please meet with Sir Jirn in the Paladin Guild at Morheim. He will task you with your next assignment. Tell him Tanri sent you' You receive a quest flag! Visit Sir Jirn in the Stormwatcher Citiadel in Morheim. The Paladin guild is located down the stairs from the Temple of Kaza'Thul in the inner areas of Morheim. 28, 293 You say 'Hail, Sir Jirn' Sir Jirn says to soandso 'go out there and spread kaza'thuls word' You say 'Tanri sent me' Sir Jirn says 'So ye elfn lady finally sent sum help eh? Well, we be acceptin it friend. It's been some time since we took a batterin' to the Gobels and words spreadin' they're build up their numbers again down'n the abandoned halls below Morheim. We be needin ye to dispatch a certain one the hoods say is named Kazril, a tricky one mind so watch yeself. Ye can find the entrance near the rear exit te' morheim, no doubt t'one ye came in. Bring me his head n'the' stormwatchers el reward ye' Kazril is a Goblin located in the miners guild below Morheim, you can find him by finding your way to the ruined area of Morheim at 235, 59, 376. Once inside fight your way to the very back of Morheim. He is located near two towers with a rather difficult raid mob (you can avoid) and other rogues and necromancers. Give the Head_of_Kazril_Gzirix to Sir Jirn Sir Jirn says to soandso 'Ah ye sure have Kazic on ye side! Ye dun t'Citadel a great favour t'day friend an we StormGuard always remember our allies. Take this eh? Something te' remember us by. Ye best get back te' ye contact, let him know it's done' You receive a quest flag! You receive Stormguard Sword of Honour Return to Assistant Tanri in the lighthouse You say to Assistant Tanri 'it is done' Assistant Tanri says to soandso 'Good, rail was wise to put her trust in you. Now we must irradicate the Orcs that have been amassing to the south of our borders. Iradicate Chief Rugel in the Nagul Rock infestation and return with his head' You receive a quest flag! Travel to Nagul Rock to the south of Morheim and retrieve the head of Chief Rugel You give the Head of Chief Rugel to Assisant Tanri Assistant Tanri says to soandso 'You are an living instrument of the gods, we are proud to have you working to put the world right again. I have just one more task to give you, Rail went south to meet with the Kingdom of Balrud but we are yet to hear word from her. I need you to head to Balrud and track her whereabouts, though it is unlikely she has been kidnapped twice in one month, we cannot be sure. I fear this may be the last we speak friend, know that it was an honour to work with you, Hero' You receive a quest flag! You receive Heroes Augmentation! Next quest in series: The-Rail-Trail-Quest Category:Quest